


Tying The Knot

by Fegelien



Series: How Much I Love You [3]
Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shefani - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fegelien/pseuds/Fegelien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When will he finally tie the knot with Gwen?</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 3 is up now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 3 is up! I think i'll leave it at that, and maybe start on a new fanfic after new inspiration.

  He woke up smiling, from a really damn good dream. But the cold space next to him on the bed wiped the smile off his face. Blake sat up, realizing he was the only one in his home. He frowned, remembering Gwen slept with him that night (he had a bruise on his neck as proof). But, he also realized that he felt lonely immediately. For the past month and a half, save a few days, he and Gwen always were in the same bed at night. Last time he woke up alone was after his divorce. The county man sighed, and got up to get ready. After putting on a simple blue plaid shirt and jeans, he went downstairs and discovered a note.

Went out to finalize stuff with him. Will be back later.

-gx <3

 _Him._ He felt his eyes widen. W _hat the hell was she doing with that bastard?_ He stared at the note, trying to figure out what was going on. He ran a hand through his hair, and came to an idea. _What if she is finalizing their divorce?_  Blake's mind flew straight to a certain ring he had hidden somewhere in his room, which he vowed he would use when she finalized it.  _I could finally ask her._ Blake felt like he was floating. Gwen always said that she would have to finalize her divorce first before any other thing happened. Now she could be doing just that. Blake grinned, realizing he could finally ask the woman he loved to marry him. But his grin faded. For all he knew, maybe she wasn't ready yet. Maybe he should focus on what they were going to do during season 10 of The Voice instead of the ring.

  He tried to get them to add a fifth coach, but the producers refused. He stared glumly out the window, thinking of how it would be without Gwen on the show. Sure, Christina was alright, but she was a diva. He wished Gwen could stay. He would hardly find anytime to spend with her, with filming and all. Gwen might still be working on her divorce, and she still had her kids to look after. Blake went to his room, and took out the ring. He opened the box up, and stared at the ring. Blake remembered that he casually brought up the subject of marriage with Gwen. He forgot what her reaction was, he realized. But after staring at the ring for a long time, he gave up and decided to go to his friend for help.

 

~~~~~~

 

"Well if it isn't the cowboy" Adam laughed, looking up at his friend. "Hey Adam" Blake sounded lost in thought, as he sat down on his friend's couch. Adam went to grab a beer for him, but stopped when Blake gave a sign of protest. "I don't drink often" Blake said, taking out a box and turning it over in his hands. Adam raise an eyebrow, but shrugged. "What can I do for ya?" Adam sat down across from Blake, grinning. _Why did I come to this guy for help?_  Blake put the box back in his pocket, and glanced at his friend, who noticed the box and had an even bigger grin. "Erm, there are still only gonna be four coaches on the next season" Adam's grin faded a little, as he realized his friend's dilemma.

  He was concerned for his friend after his divorce, and was happy when he found love in his fellow coach, Gwen Stefani. He didn't miss the nights when he had to drive a drunk Blake home, nor did he miss the nights Blake just sat and stared off into nothing. It made sense he was a bit afraid of something happening to his new relationship, especially the fact that they would be apart for long periods of time when filming began. Adam pondered on what he thought would be the best option. He couldn't focus for long, and kept drumming his fingers on his leg, and couldn't think a solution. "Well," Adam clapped his hands, and looked at Blake, "you would still see each other, not as often. Unless you brought her to the studio with you, of course, then" He got lost in his ideas. Blake's eyes brightened a bit as the 'bring Gwen to the studio idea' but he sadly sighed, "Gwen still got her kids and she won't be there during the actually filming." Adam looked at the six foot five man, and then realized something. "You're are afraid of losing her, right?" Blake looked up at his friend with sad eyes and gave a small nod. "Have you asked Gwen about this, or even thought that she might be just as worried?" Adam raised and eyebrow when he saw a look of surprise on Blake's face. "Gwen is just as concerned about it as you are" Funny thing is, Adam just remembered that Gwen went to speak with him just yesterday about the exact same topic. He also remembered what she thought about it. "Gwen doesn't want anyone else except you and i'm pretty sure she is determined as you to make it work somehow" Adam smiled at his friend reassuringly. He remembered the box that Blake hid in his pocket, "Make the next couple of days worth while and extra special" he glanced at the pocket where Blake hid the ring, then grinned cheerfully at his friend, who was looking happier.

  Just after Blake thanked him, Blake said something of interest. "Ya know they were playing a song of yours in my hometown?" Adam glanced at his friend, who was grinning. "Well at least some country folk have good taste in music" Adam laughed at his own joke, and waved good bye as Blake got in his car. "Remember, make it special" he shouted at Blake as he drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest- the first part of this chapter was written at 3 in the morning. 
> 
> I am sure that Gavin is a nice guy (but he did cheat on Gwen, so) and I represente him as such to add a bit to the story.

  It was noon, and Gwen still wasn't back. Blake looked at his watch yet again. He began wondering if he should give up on his idea and try another day, and began glumly walking up the stairs to hide the ring. But then he heard a knocking on the door, and with three long, quick strides, he reached it and wasted no time opening it. He expected to see Gwen Stefani, but didn't expect to see a sad one.

  Gwen tried to wipe her eyes. _Why am I still crying over that idiot_? Gwen thought sadly to herself, and looked up at Blake tear stained eyes. Blake had a moment of shock, before he pulled Gwen into his arms, and wrapped his arms around her. Gwen, feeling more comfortable, let out a sob, and sobbed into his shirt. She never wanted to move from his embrace. If she could stay like that forever, it would be just fine for her.

  Blake didn't know what to say at first. He felt lost for words, but then finally lifted her face, and looked into her soft brown eyes. "Gwen, what happened to you?" He said softly, caressing her cheek. Gwen let out a half laugh, "I thought it would be over" she walked over to the couch and sat down, head in her hands. Blake walked over to her, and sat next to her, putting an arm around her. "I thought, we'd finalize it, and forget the whole thing" she let out a sad chuckle. "Turned out, he had a different plan." Blake continued to listen to her story. Every detail, every word she said they exchanged. How the man seemed to let out all his hate and insults right then and there. How she just shoved him, gave him that sign that meant "fuck off" and left in tears. She smiled a bit at the end, remembering the dumbfound expression on the idiot. Blake saw her glance up at him, before she just buried her face in his shoulder, letting out a final sob. The thoughts swirling around Blake's left him silence. On one hand, he wanted nothing more than to go out and find that bastard. He remembered the last time Gwen and the guy ran into each other, and it happened again. The country boy in him hated to see a woman cry. But on the other hand, he wanted to stay and comfort Gwen and to just leave the bastard alone. He chose the later.

  Blake kissed Gwen forehead, before lifting her face to meet his. "Don't let that fool worry you anymore. He had his chance at having you, but lost it. Now I've got you and I'm the luckiest man alive" Blake gave a soft smile, before hugging her. "I got me a girl who likes football, wine tasting, a girl who wears camo, and she ain't afraid to say what's on her mind and a girl who is strong" He wiped the remaining tears off her face. "I know you won't be a coach on season 10, but I don't care. As long as I get to see your beautiful face at least once during a day, i'm happy." He grinned at her, relieved he found her smiling as well. She looked like she wanted. to say something, but didn't, smiling mischievously. " You wouldn't believe how sad I was when I woke up this morning, and you weren't there" Blake hugged her tighter, remembering the cold, lonely bed. Gwen smiled to herself, smiling because he always knew how to make her feel special. But also found out from the tight hug, that he needed her as much as she needed him. God, it sounds corny, but she does need him.

~Later~

  Gwen had to go to some interview, leaving Blake alone with his thoughts. The ring has left his mind, and he thought instead about Gavin. As long as that guy could get away with it, he could say what he wanted to Gwen. Gwen was afraid of him going out to find Gavin, but Blake couldn't sit around doing nothing. His mind kept conjuring up the image of Gwen with a tear stained face. He glanced at the clock. He was going to pick Gwen up from her interview at 4, and it was 3:20 right now. _I'm not gonna sit on my ass any longer._ He got up, put on a simple hat and jacket, and went to his car. As he backed out the driveway, he thought about whether Gwen's kids were going to be with their father. His biggest fear was that they would witness him confronting their father, and was sure that was a reason why Gwen didn't want him doing anything. _I won't do anything physical_  he then thought about if it happened again. _Not_ _yet_

  Blake parked his car a little way from the house he intended to go to. As he walked towards it, his anger grew. He saw the man walking out of his house and walking towards his car, before he stopped. He slowly turned around, and came face to face with the six foot five man. Blake picked him up by the collar of his shirt and glared at Gavin. "Now I'm warnin' you" he had a tone of menace in his voice which was unusual, "if you ever, say anything or touch my girl again, I'm going come here again, and give you an ass whoopin' you won't forget" He emphasized 'ever' with a shove."Any man who hurts a woman makes me sick" he turned around and walked away, leaving the poor man cowering and stuttering in fear.

  As Blake got back in his car, he smiled and laughed, remembering the fool's expression. "I wonder if he had the same face when Gwen shoved him and gave him the birdie" he laughed louder. He glanced at the clock: 3:45. "I still got time to pick Gwen up" he turned the engine on, and as he drove to pick up Gwen, he still had a large grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Gwen got in the car, noticing her boyfriend's large grin. "Oh, i'm just feelin' happy" he said cheerfully, "where do you want to go?" Gwen stared at Blake for a moment, surprised by his cheerfulness. "Let's go to my place, I need to put some stuff away," Gwen got over her surprise and looked out the window. Blake glanced at her, his grin subsiding. "Everything go okay with the interview?" Gwen turned her head, and nodded. "Did you do anything special while I was gone?" Gwen asked, looking back out the car window. But as she looked out, she saw Gavin who noticed their car, and motioned them to stop. "What the hell?" Gavin ran up to the window, which Gwen rolled down, and had a rather nasty look on his face. "Think it's funny sending that oaf? He don't scare me" he sneered. "You little-" he stopped and realized the driver of the car was glaring at him. "What were you gonna say?" Blake reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt like he did just an half hour ago. "Erm, n-n-nothing" the man stuttered. He shoves the man away. "Keep away from her, ya hear?" and he drove off.

  They sat in silence for a few minutes. Gwen wore an expression of confusion while Blake wore one of anger. They pulled up in her driveway, and he noticed her confused expression, and started to speak. "After I heard about what he did to ya, I decide to go over to his place and let him off with a warning. I know you don't want me to mess with him, but I-" his explanation was silenced by Gwen, who leaned over and kissed him. She unbuckled her seatbelt and managed to climb onto his lap and straddled him. She deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth, and intertwining it with his. She let out a soft moan into his mouth, moving a hand to his neck to pull him in closer. He ran a hand down her back, and sneaked it under her shirt, brushing the skin. They broke the kiss to breathe. They panted a little, their heartbeat still accelerating, and just sat there, in each other's arms."Never thought I'd be doing this type of thing in a car" Blake let out a breathless chuckle. Gwen just stared into his eyes, getting lost in his bright blue eyes, which still had a lustful look in them. "Let's move this somewhere more comfortable. I'm still in my seatbelt and this is a bit cramped" Gwen giggled, opened the car door, and got out. Blake soon followed, putting an arm around her as they walked towards her house.

  Gwen went up to her room to change into more comfortable clothes, leaving Blake alone with his thoughts again that day. He realized that even after all this time, he still had the ring. He sat up suddenly, and looked around. _I can't wait any longer._ He began formulating a plan, on how the rest of the night was going to go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need an idea for the plan. How should he set it up? 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, sorry. But I hope you enjoy reading this!

  Gwen was about to go back downstairs, but she heard her phone buzzing. She pulled it out and saw who was calling her.  _Why is Adam calling now?_  She answered it, and was greeted with his cheerful voice. "Hey Gwen! Hope I wasn't interrupting anything" this was followed by a chuckle. She felt a blush creep onto her face, before responding "so why are you calling?" There was a pause, but he replied."You know how the coach has an advisor to help in the battle rounds, and you won't be a coach so...." Gwen didn't quite understand, "and?" "Fuck it, Gwen, I want you to be my advisor. You know how it works on The Voice, and it'll be fun" Gwen's mouth hung open, and she stayed silent. "Are you serious?" She broke the silence, and started getting excited. "Of course i'm serious. You both keep moping about not going to be able to see each other often during The Voice and you are really good with giving advice, so why not?" Gwen couldn't believe she was going to be able to be on The Voice, even if it was only to be an advisor. "Wait a minute" she started laughing, "you are also doing this to tease Blake, aren't you" Adam started laughing as well, "guilty as charged. Anyway, it's great talking to you, get back to whatever you were doing before, and don't tell Blake", "Bye Adam."He hung up, leaving Gwen to sit in silence, but with a large grin on her face. She then heard some commotion from downstairs. "What the-" she got up, and walked down, to find a flustered Blake.

  While Gwen was hearing the good news, Blake was trying to figure out how he was gonna ask Gwen. "Candles? No, too corny. Dinner? Too late and I always find some way to fuck it up." He was frantically looking for anything that could help. But as heard her footsteps coming down the stairs, he froze, ring still in hand. "Blake, what were you-" her voice trailed off, noticing what was in his hand. He let out a sigh. _Aw, fuck it._  "I've been sitting on this for awhile now, so" He held out the ring that was still in it's box, "i'm sorry this isn't one of those big hollywood proposals with a fancy dinner" He walked towards her, and held her hand. "I understand if you say no, but" he got down on one knee, and held out the ring, "it sure would be cool if you marry me". _That was stupid,_ he started to scold himself, but looked up in surprise when he heard "Why the hell would I say no?" Gwen got down on her knee, and tackled Blake to the ground. Blake slipped the ring on her finger, admiring it. "Of course i'll marry you" she laughed, before leaving a passionate kiss on his lips. They forgot that the T.V was on, and right then, a Farmer's Only commercial came on. "Bullshit" Blake said after it ended, "i'm perfectly happy with my city girl, and her three boys", nuzzling her nose. "I want to watch them grow up, I want to wake up every morning and see your face." Gwen smiled and rested her head on his chest. "I never felt this happy in my life" she sighed, then smiled. "You know" she whispered in his ear, "I wouldn't mind another child." Blake let out a choking sound, feeling himself blush. "I think Apollo wouldn't mind a little sister." That did it for Blake. He picked Gwen up bridal style, and carefully ran up to her room. He kissed her when he laid her on the bed, and he followed suit. They didn't break the kiss.

  They were both calming down, their heart rate lowering, but still were covered with sweat. Blake wrapped an arm around Gwen, and pulled her against his bare chest. Blake let out a purr-like sound.  _She is mine for good. Ain't gonna let her worry about her past._ He then had a fleeting image of a little baby in little cowboy boots. He grinned, and went to sleep. Gwen stayed awake for a little bit, and went through the day's events in her head. Yelling at Gavin, tears running down her face, Blake's warning to Gavin and him shoving the jackass off. Now she was resting against her new fiancé, feeling happier than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are married, and will have a child. The shefani lover in me thinks them having a baby will be adorable. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and please commeny future ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this! I had fun writing from Adam's persepctive :)  
> Please, please, please give me ideas! They are good ones!


End file.
